


Good for You

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Garak has a thing for Julian praising him.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Good for You

It was several months into their relationship when Garak finally got the courage to ask Julian. They were in their quarters, and had been kissing and fondling each other for several minutes when Garak blurted out, "Julian?"

Julian didn't answer at first, just kissed him. Then he said, "Yeah?"

"Can- can we try something?" Garak said. "I mean, I don't want to press anything on you of course, but well, I sort of wanted you to, well..."

"It's all right, Elim," Julian said. "You can tell me. What is it?"

Garak looked away. "I sort of like it when you, well, when you praise me. When... when we're in bed together. It makes me feel... very good. But- but you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean I don't want to press it on you or anything-"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Julian asked. "We've been together for months."

"I suppose I was a bit embarrassed," Garak admitted. "It's not a very usual predisposition for a Cardassian to have."

"Well, I'd be happy to indulge you," Julian said.

"And- and tell me what to do," Garak added. "I like that, too."

"I can do that," Julian said. "All right, Elim. Remove your clothing. Slowly." Garak began to take off his clothes. "Slower." Garak tried to go slower. He really wanted to just rip off his clothes and have Julian take him right there and right then, but he suppose he had asked for it when he told Julian to tell him what to do. Eventually, he stood completely naked in front of Julian. Julian's eyes appraised him. Garak felt his arousal grow, and he reached a hand down to his ajan.

"Yes, touch yourself for me," Julian said. He was beginning to undo his pants. Garak slipped two fingers into his ajan, and let out a soft gasp as his fingers slid into the wetness. "Just like that. Such a good boy."

Garak groaned audbily. "Yesssss," he hissed. "I'm such a good boy for you. Please, Julian- touch me."

Julian pressed Garak against the wall, sliding his hands over Garak's bare skin. Garak bit back another moan. Julian knew how much he liked being pushed up against a wall. "Stay still," Julian instructed him, and then, maddeningly slowly, slid his cock into Garak's dripping ajan. Garak let out a long hiss of pleasure. "Mmm, you're so wet for me," Julian said. He began to move his hips slowly. Garak moved his own hips, wiggling them into Julian's. "Just like that, Elim," Julian said. "You're doing so well."

"Faster," Garak moaned. "Please."

"All right," Julian said. "But only because you've been such a good boy." He picked up the pace. Garak was letting out shallow gasps of pleasure; he couldn't stifle them no matter how he tried. Julian fucked him into the wall, hard and fast, and Garak's knees were weak with excitement. He had to hold on to Julian to keep from sliding down the wall.

"I'm going to come," Garak gasped.

"All right," Julian said, his voice low. "Come for me, Elim."

Garak came hard, body twitching, holding tight onto Julian, grinding his hips into Julian's. He gasped for air. "Oh-h-h..."

"So good," Julian said, a smile in his voice. He momentarily stopped thrusting.

"I- I want to make you feel good too," Garak said. "To be good for you. Please, let me make you come."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," said Julian. He began to move his hips again, and in a minute or so, he came, too, pressing Garak harder against the wall as he did so. Garak loved the feeling of being filled up. "Oh my God," Julian said. "You make me feel so amazing, Elim."

They kissed deeply, passionately, for several moments. Eventually, though, they broke apart.

"I hope that felt as good for you as it felt for me," Julian said.

Garak laughed, a bit giddy. "You have no idea," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't just write ONE praise kink fic in one day, could I? ;)  
> I would love a comment!


End file.
